Miss Martian in December 2010
During December 2010, Miss Martian continued to forge a relationship with the Logans, and became concerned over Superboy's erratic behavior. Eventually, she, Superboy and Artemis were able to reveal secrets they had been keeping, allowing the Team to deal a major defeat to those who sought to manipulate them. When the entire Justice League came under the Light's control, the Team rallied to find a cure and rescued their mentors. History Megan and Conner arrived at the Logan Animal Sanctuary for a visit. Conner had picked flowers for Megan, not knowing it was poison sumac. When Gar notified him, he threw it away. Megan didn't mind, as for her, it was the thought that counted. Shortly after, they met with two Americans in the country, Clark Kent and Jimmy. They would cover the impeachment hearings of Rumaan Harjavti, and came to the sanctuary for an interview with Marie Logan. Megan was surprised, but honored, when Marie created an impromptu cover story that Megan was her daughter. As Clark and Jimmy left, so too did Conner and M'gann. They took the Bio-Ship to the capital. M'gann promised Gar she would return to him. M'gann met up with Clark and Jimmy in Dhabar, and exchanged a mind-link with Clark. M'gann informed Clark of Superboy's refusal to see his own reflection, in hopes of hiding his resemblance to the Man of Steel. As Rumaan Harjavti began his speech, M'gaan wondered to herself if Queen Bee had given up on Qurac. After a rocket was fired at Rumaan Harjavti's stage, Megan and Clark changed, and Superboy applied a shield. Superman chased the rocket, while Miss Martian headed for the culprit, an assassin perched on a rooftop. She didn't notice the rocket came behind her; Superman shielded her from the blast. The distraction allowed the assassin the opportunity to fire a shot at the stage. Sumaan Harjavti pushed his brother aside, taking the bullet in his shoulder. M'gann watched in horror as Superboy brutally beat Deadshot until Superman pulled him off. M'gann explained to Superman that Superboy had been getting better at controlling his anger until very recently. As Superman rushed Deadshot to a hospital, M'gann tried to comfort Superboy by telling him that they at least managed to prevent Queen Bee taking her revenge. Zatanna, M'gann and Conner did not go on a mission with the others, thinking it would be better to get some rest. It wasn't long before they were bored, and asked Red Tornado if he had any other missions for them. He turned them down, telling them to amuse themselves, before flying into his apartment. Zatanna questioned what Red Tornado actually does in his apartment since he does not require it for basic human needs. When Tornado left shortly after, the trio broke into his apartment. They were shocked to find an android. Red Tornado suddenly arrived and demanded an explanation as to why they were there, and when he got one, he told them he built the "John Smith" android in the hopes of mingling with humanity better. Zatanna remarked that the android was good looking, but needed pants. When the rest of the Team returned from their mission, Miss Martian witnessed a falling out between Red Arrow, Kid Flash and Artemis about the failed mission. At Robin's initiative, the Team went undercover in the Haly International Traveling Circus as the "Daring Dangers". M'gann was "Dawn Danger", a trapeze artist, though she had to use her telekinesis to do her performance. Robin, or Dan Danger, suspected someone in the circus was responsible for a string of high-tech robberies. After the show, they staked out a warehouse, and Robin's hunch was right, it was hit by the thief. They suspected it to be Carlo, one of the other acrobats, but the thief used firebreathing skills as well. The flames hit an ammunition box, causing the whole building to collapsed. Severely weakened by the fire, M'gann had to be carried out. The next day after the show, the circus train was ready to move on to the next stop, Geneva. Dawn fell ill with a flu that was going around in the circus. They deduced it was after Ray the roustabout touched her. They investigated Ray, and found he was the thief. Despite concerns from Dan, Dawn joined on the search. They cornered Ray—or actually, Parasite—on the roof of the train. He absorbed the Krpyptonian powers of "Dean Danger", which gave him the ability to escape. Dan tried to stop him, but was knocked off the train. Dawn could catch him just in time. Robin had swiped a flash drive from Parasite, and found out he wanted to create a black hole at the Large Boson Collider. Red Arrow insisted on going alone with Robin, as the others were powerless, but his plea was ignored by all. Artemis had a back-up bow, Superboy's powers were back, and though still powerless, Miss Martian did not what to be left behind. At the particle accelerator of the Large Boson Collider, Robin formed a plan. The idea was that Parasite had absorbed powers, but weaknesses as well. They used Miss Martian's vulnerability to fire against their opponent. It weakened him, and he could be arrested by Interpol. Miss Martian was with the Team, now including Rocket watching news coverage of the Justice League's induction of five new members, from inside the Hall of Justice. They left before the ceremony was over when Robin received an alert. Robin had traced Cheshire to Asheville, and they now followed the trail of her jet in the Bio-Ship. They found it, crashed in a valley, but when they investigated, they found themselves ambushed by Riddler and his associates. They put up a force field barring escape, but the Team knew what to do. Each picked a target; Miss Martian took down several henchmen with Apokoliptan weapons. The Team won; Riddler, Shimmer and Mammoth were arrested. Batman congratulated the Team, but they were not happy. Riddler had mentioned he had been tipped, which brought back the entire mole discussion. After being contacted by Lex Luthor and was ordered to come to Santa Prisca, Superboy came clean to the Team about his connection with Luthor, and his use of Shields. Artemis also revealed her family secrets. After some hesitation, M'gann decided to show the Team her true form as well, and that she was blackmailed by the Light like the other two. The Team was shocked to see her, except for Aqualad, who asked her if she thought them so shallow, and Superboy, who had known since their adventure in Bialya. With renewed confidence, they formed a plan to stop their enemies. M'gann went to the Caribbean island in the Bio-Ship, and stood by Queen Bee's side, She acted the part of the scared girl better than Superboy did; Luthor knew his "son" was lying, and ordered Blockbuster to take care of him. Artemis broke cover to stop him, and Miss Martian helped her. She took out Queen Bee, allowing Superboy to move freely again. The others joined the fight, and M'gann focused on taking down some of Bane's henchmen. They won the day, though Luthor and Queen Bee got away. The Team returned to the Cave, where Batman waited for them. He told them Red Arrow was the mole, a clone of the original Speedy created by Cadmus. The Team, especially the more experienced members, could not believe it. When Batman left, Red Tornado powered down. Aqualad split up the Team: he, Artemis, Superboy and Miss Martian would look for Red Arrow, whilst the others would try to get Red Tornado running again. They found Red Arrow in Washington, D.C., who explained to them that the entire Justice League was under the Light's mind control, and he was a sleeper agent fed with code phrases. Miss Martian offered to remove the code phrases telepathically. The Team regrouped and formed a plan; they contacted scientists they knew to come up with cure-tech to stop the mind control, and Red Tornado would infiltrate the Watchtower to shut down security. The Bio-Ship docked at the base of the station, and they gained access by making a hole in the side. They quickly set out to tag Leaguers with the cure-tech; Miss Martian cured Atom and Doctor Fate. She then made her way to the observation deck, where she snuck up on her uncle, Martian Manhunter. She was found out, but M'gann reverted to her White Martian form to overpower her mentor. Directly after she tagged him with the cure-tech, she was knocked out by Superman. References See also * Miss Martian * Miss Martian in July 2010 * Miss Martian in August 2010 * Miss Martian in September 2010 * Miss Martian in October 2010 * Miss Martian in November 2010 * Miss Martian in December 2015 * Miss Martian in January 2016 * Miss Martian in March 2016 Category:A to Z Category:Histories